GT Remake
by justinlynch3
Summary: A remake of Dragonball GT.
1. Chapter 1

**GT Remake**

**Chapter 1**

It's been 10 years since the battle with Majin Buu, everything on earth is calm and at peace, well almost everything.

Goku: Hey Uub, show me what you learned.

Uub: Ok.

Far above the earth at Kami lookout there was a test of skill and power happening, Goku has finished training Uub since he left 10 years ago, now their training was complete and it was time to return home.

Goku: Don't hold back, show me what you can really do.

Both fighter's charged each other and their fist collided creating a shockwave from the impact. Uub fliped over Goku and gave him a kick to the back which send Goku flying, Uub followed up with another punch but just as he made contact Goku faded away, Goku then appeared behind Uub and shot him with a energy blast. The 2 clash and begin trading blow for blow, the fight would continue for hour's. Finally, the fight is over, Goku and Uub walk over to Dende.

Goku: Thanks for letting us stay here, you're a good friend.

Dende: Don't mention it Goku, now I think it's time you go, I know a certain family that would enjoy having a father.

Goku: _Gohan, Goten, Chichi, I miss you all so much_. Thanks agin.

With that Goku and Uub headed toward earth, both went to Goku's house.

Back at Goku's house it was another normal day, Goten was with Gohan, who has become his trainer, and Chichi was washing dishes. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, Chichi walks over and open's the door to see a shadowily figure.

Chichi: Can it be, Goku. Your home.

Chichi jumped into Goku arms and gave him a huge.

Goku: Chichi.

Chichi: Yes.

Goku: I'm hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

**GT Fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

Chichi: What! You haven't been home for 10 year's, and the first thing you want me to do is cook a meal. I guess you'll never change.

Chichi starts cooking dinner when Goten and Gohan come back home, they where speechless for a moment.

Gohan: Father, your home, your really home.

Goku: Yes Gohan, and this time I plan to stay.

Goten: Dad, it's been so long.

Goku: I know, I missed you to.

The 3 has a huge when a voice is heard.

Piccolo: Knock off the mushy stuff.

Goku: Hey Piccolo, how are ya.

Piccolo: I'm fine, I sensed your power and decided to stop by and ask a question.

Goku: Sure, what.

Piccolo: You entering the tournament?

Goku: Of course, so is Gohan, Goten, and Uub here.

Piccolo: Uub, what. Your telling me that's the same boy that fought you in the last tournament, his power is unreal for somebody his age.

Goku: I'd say he has the amount of power Mr. Buu has.

Goten and Gohan look at Uub with a surprised look on their face.

Then 3 more unexpected people show up.

Vegeta: So your back clown, just so you know, me and my sons are entering the tournament, you don't have a change.

Goku: Sons?

Then 2 Trunks walks through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**GT fanfic**

**Chapter 3**

Goku: Trunks, and Trunks? Oh wait, you're the Trunks from the future, I could tell since you still carry that sword with you.

Future Trunks: I came back to visit when my father basically forced me into this tournament.

Trunks: And I was on a date.

Vegeta: Shut you 2, your both a sayian, act like it.

Goku: I see Vegeta is the same as alway's.

Vegeta: Oh I'm not the same, and you'll se why at the tournament.

Future Trunks looks around to see Uub.

Future Trunks: Who is he.

Goku: That's Uub, a human with great power. I've sent the last 10 years training him.

Chichi: Without so much as calling home.

Goku looks around and noticed something, nobody seemed to have aged.

Goku: I been meaning to ask, why has nobody aged.

Gohan: Well, a human on earth was a fan of our's, he knew who really defeated Cell and for some reason knew that we beat Buu. After finding out about the dragonballs, he wished that none of us would ever age so we can protect the earth forever.

Goku: Wow, so where immortal?

Gohan: No, we can die in battle or from injury or illness, we'll just never age.

Goku: Wow, that's still awesome.

Soon after Gohan and Goten leave and head towards town while Vegeta takes both Trunks to train. Uub heads back to see his family.

Goku: I better visit Krillin and Roshi.

Goku uses instant transmission and appears at Roshi door, when he opens it he finds the place tore up. Goku walks through the house to find 18 leaned over Krillin body, crying.

Goku: Hey what happened.

Goku grabs a sensu bean to give Krillin, he lay's the bean in Krillin mouth, but Krillin doesn't swallow, he just lay's there lifeless. Goku looks around and see Roshi in the corner, his hands full of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**GT Fanfic**

**Chapter 4**

18: Krillin, please, eat the bean.

Tears roll down 18 face as she begin's to relies the truth. Krillin was dead.

Roshi: I... couldn't safe him Goku. 18, I'm sorry.

Goku: What happened Roshi, TELL ME!!!

Roshi: We don't know, we where all about to head into town when we head Krillin scream, I thought I sensed something for a second but there was nothing around.

Goku: No, why Krillin, he's already been wished back, Shernon won't grant the same wish twise.

18: NO!, your telling me he's gone for good.

Roshi: What about the namakes dragonballs.

Goku: Their gone, namake was hit with a meteor about 3 years ago, nobody lived.

Roshi: We have to do something.

Goku: Yes. We find whoever did this and make him or her pay.

18: I'm in Goku, Krillin was the only one to ever really care for me, AND I WON'T LET HIS DEATH BE FOR NOTHING!.

Goku: Roshi, coming.

Roshi turns and sighs.

Roshi: No Goku, I'll only slow you guy's down, you go on.

Goku and 18 fly's off toward Gokus place, they plan on getting Gohan and Goten to help. Roshi walks in the house and loks out the window, he then hears footsteps behind him. Roshi turns around to see that nobody is there. Roshi looks around and senses something, he swings around agin to see nothing.

Roshi: I must be losing it.

Roshi goes to lie down when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns his head to see a ghostly figure, the ghost enters Roshi, then shortly after, Roshi falls to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth, he was dead. The ghost figure smiles and fades away.


	5. Chapter 5

**GT Fanfic**

**Chapter 5**

Back at Goku house Goku has gotten Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo to goin the search. Piccolo came by to train with Gohan and test his powers.

Piccolo: So what happened, who killed Krillin?

Goku: We don't know, Roshi said he thought he sensed something, then turned around and Krillin was dead.

Gohan: It's been so calm for so long, who would do this?

Goku: I don't know. I think we should split up and search for any high power level, if we could find somebody we don't know with the power to kill Krillin, then we may see who it is.

Piccolo: He wouldn't be that stupid Goku, it'd hide it's power.

Goku: Good point, well let's look for anything odd.

18 went back towards Roshi to search the surrounding area, Goku went to Hercule city, Piccolo went to West city, Gohan went to North city, and Goten went to South city. 18 is suppose to search East city after returning from Roshi. 18 lands on Roshi island, there is a cold chilling wind followed by complete silence.

18: I may not be able to sense energy, but something is wrong here.

18 looks around and hears laughter behind her, then the sound is in front of her, then it seems to be all around her. 18 looks all around her, she see's nothing, all that's there is sound, then it's followed by silence once agin. 18 continue to look around when she is suddenly frozen in place. 18 arm moves slightly, her hand then curls into a fist and fly's toward 18 face hitting her with enough force to knock her down.

18 (thinking): What... is going on.

Then the laughter returns and stops, it's replaced with a voice.

???: I'm in you now, your spirit and body is mine to control.

18: What!, but who ar

???: You've done enough talking.

With her body under control, 18 fly's off. She reaches Vegeta house quickly and walks inside, then sneaks up behind Vegeta and lands a left hand punch to Vegeta face. Vegeta stumbles a little and looks to see 18.

Vegeta: Just what do you think your doing? Well answer.

18 is unable to reply and forced into a fighting stance.

Vegeta: Your making a grave mistake android, I can defeat you now with even going super sayian, you know that.

Vegeta get's into a fighting stance.

Vegeta: If you wish to die, please try to attack me.


	6. Chapter 6

**GT Fanfic**

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta stands firm and 18 is forced into an attack. 18 fly forward and throws a kick, Vegeta side steps and elbow 18 in the face, as 18 fly's back Vegeta grabs her leg and throws her up into the air then follows up with a furry of punches to 18 back, Vegeta then delivers a heavy smash sending 18 into the floor. Vegeta opens a window and grabs 18 by the head and hurls her out through it. 18 lands on the grass outside.

Vegeta: The last thing I need is this rust bucket damaging my home.

18 is desperate to tell Vegeta she's being controlled, but the thing in control won't let her speak. 18 get's bask to her feet and charges Vegeta agin, Vegeta counters and starts to beat 18 to a bloody pulp, punch after punch, hit after hit, Vegeta attack restlessly cause 18 to cough up blood.

Meanwhile.

Future Trunks: Fathers power is rising?

Trunks: Forget it, he's alone, he is training.

The to Trunks continue to spar as they do their own training.

Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo meet in the sky above Hercule city.

Goku: Find anything.

Goten: No.

Gohan: Nothing

Piccolo: Sorry.

Gohan looks around and speaks up.

Gohan: Where is 18, wasn't she helping us?

Goku: Hey yea, strange she isn't her. Hold on, I can feel Vegeta power, he's fighting someone with no ki signal. Oh shit. I'll be back soon guy's.

Goku disappears. Back at the battle field Vegeta is standing over 18 beaten body ready to finish her.

???: My job is done, hope you burn in hell 18.

The ghostly figure is seen behind Vegeta then vanishes. 18 uses whatever strength she has left to speak.

18 (in a low voice) - Please... stop.

Vegeta pays no attention and charges a ball of energy in his left hand, but before he fires Goku appears in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**GT Remake**

**Chapter 7**

Vegeta pushes more power into his energy ball.

Goku: Vegeta, stop this.

Vegeta remains silent and continues to push power into the blast. Goku now orders Vegeta to stop before he go's to far. Vegeta becomes Super Sayian and starts to fire the blast. What was thought to be a ball of energy was really a beam, time seems to slow down as we see Goku jump towards Vegeta trying to stop him before he fired, it was to late and the blast went through Goku stomic and killed 18. Goku falls to the ground, his eye's open, but his body is lifeless.

Voice: Good Vegeta, but your work isn't down yet.

Vegeta into Super Sayian 2 as he fly's full speed toward Gohan and the others.

Gohan: You feel that?

Goten and Piccolo: Yes.

Piccolo: Goku energy is gone, he's dead. From what I can tell, it was Vegeta.

Gohan understandable looks very mad, he fly's in Vegeta direction as fast as he can without saying a word to the others. The 2 great fighters meet in mid air above Hercule city, Vegeta stands his ground without saying a word.

Gohan: Why Vegeta?... TELL ME FUCKING WHY!!!

Vegeta gives no answer and puts his hand out in a Final Flash style, as he gathers power he brings both hands together. Gohan charges to full power in a flash as he get's ready to face Vegeta attack head on. Vegeta released a huge yellow beam, Gohan smiles at the sight and braces himself, Gohan put's both hands forward and catches the huge energy beam, he then creates a explosion. The beam splits into tiny pieces and rain down upon the earth.

Gohan: I don't know what's gotten into you Vegeta, but you will die for what you've done.

Gohan rushes toward Vegeta but suddenly stops, Vegeta starts creating a arua, he screams as his arua exploded, Vegeta keeps screaming and powering up, suddenly Gohan see something.

Gohan: What... is that?

Vegeta continue to power up, as he does a dark shadow stream of energy rises out from Vegeta body, this continues until the dark stream fades away, Vegeta powers down, panting heavily. Behind him a ghostly figure is seen, it disappears shortly after being forced out of Vegeta body.

Ghostly Figure: I should be able to control a persons spirit, but he is different. Next time I'll kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

**GT Remake**

**Chapter 8**

Gohan: Vegeta, what the hell was that thing?

Vegeta: I don't know, but it can control people.

Gohan: So it had you, that's why you killed father.

Vegeta clenches his fists.

Vegeta: Yes, now I'm denied my change of beating that clown agin.

Gohan: How did you get free.

Vegeta: If I won't let a wizard control my mind, I won't let a ghost take my entire body.

Gohan and Vegeta fly back to Piccolo and Goten, they then head toward the 2 Trunks. They all gather around as Vegeta explains what's going on.

Future Trunks: How do we kill something that's dead?

Vegeta: Well that sword won't help any, why don't you get rid of that thing, you don't need it.

Future Trunks: I like it, makes me look cool.

Gohan: Anyway, any ideas?

Goten: Can't we get Shernon to wish the spirit to hell.

Gohan: That's not a bad idea Goten.

Gohan grabs the dragon radar and set's out on a search for the 7 dragon balls.

Meanwhile, still with the others, Vegeta was standing around under a tree when he feel to his knees, Vegeta puts his hands on his stomach as he screams out in pain, Trunks, Trunks, and Goten rush over to see what was wrong. Vegeta kept screaming until he started to cough up blood, Vegeta looked up at Trunks before exploding from the inside. Blood and guts completely cover both Trunks and Goten.

Trunks: No, DAD!!!!!!

Piccolo: It was the spirit, it couldn't control Vegeta so it destroyed him instead.

Trunks looks up in the sky.

Trunks: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, TELL ME WHY!!!.

Trunks drops to his knees and cry's over his fathers death.

Future Trunks: Hurry Gohan, if this thing feel it can't control any of us, we may be in for a similar fate.


End file.
